


Make It Back To Me

by Stileswhatabout1d, xxBearyStylesxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Frottage, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Oral Sex, Producer!Liam, Rimming, Zayn is trying to get harry back obvi, so he rich, zayn did a dick thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stileswhatabout1d/pseuds/Stileswhatabout1d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBearyStylesxx/pseuds/xxBearyStylesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry were so in love once a upon a time, but then it ended when Zayn did something unforgivable Harry leaves. Zayn finds him five years later, will Harry drop everything he has worked for to be with Zayn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, ok so this is my first time omg please be nice :)

 

 

_“Harry you promised me! You said it was you and me, just us against the world!” Zayn yells as he watches Harry pull suitcases out from their closet. “That was before you sent me up to that hotel like I was a fucking prostitute Zayn!” Harry yells back with his chest heaving, tears running down his face. Zayn doesn’t get scared; like that’s something that everyone knows about Zayn Malik he has no fear. But when he saw Harry shaking his head with tears and knowing this might be the end he swears his heart actually stopped._

_“Baby please don’t do this okay. Listen do you want me to buy you that scarf from Saint Laurent? Would you like that?” Zayn asks as he follows Harry to their bedroom, surprisingly that didn’t get a laugh from him. Which scares him even more because he can always make Harry laugh even when he’s pissed at him. He doesn’t like seeing Harry upset seeing Harry anything but happy or turned on makes Zayn upset too. So as he’s biting his lip and glancing at Harry has he finishes packing he has to look back down at his shoes because he rather not start crying as well.“Jaan-“ he whispers and looks at him finally._

_“NO” Harry screams, “No you can not call me that anymore Zayn you lost that privilege the minute you even told that asshole he could have a turn w me!”_

_“I wasn’t thinking! Okay he said he would–“ he’s cut off by Harry’s hand connecting to the side of his face. And it hurt. Jesus fucking Christ it hurt so much he thought as he cradles his face, “ he was going to kill you Harry…I couldn’t let that happen”_

_“So you decided to let him sleep with me? What if he decided that he was going to kill me anyway Zayn, uh? After he’s done cumming he puts a bullet through my head” but Zayn doesn’t even get to answer that question because when he looks up Harry is at the door hand on the knob. He turns around and looks at Zayn for what felt like hours, “Bye shortie” and if this whole situation didn’t break his heart already that did it._

_“’m not that short” Zayn chokes out and Harry huffs out a watery laugh and shakes his head which seems like the tenth times this night and opens the door and walks out._

 

 

 

*****

_5 years later_

He stops in front of the lavish complex and breathes in the city air when his phone rings and sees that it’s Louis. He rolls his and clicks answer, “Yes how may I help you Louis?”

 

“Are you absolutely sure about this Zayn? Like 100% sure” he asks which mind is for the twentieth time since Zayn told him he would be going to see Harry for the first time in years. And if he’s being honest he isn’t sure but he really needs to see him and he misses Harry he doesn’t care if all he does is yell at him, Zayn just needs to see him. “Kinda have to be now don’t I Lou I mean I’m here about to head up there” Zayn says and he can physically see Louis shake his head, “Just be careful alright, you know he left off on a bad note he might try and swing at you”

Zayn chuckles, “You and I both know Harry hates fighting so I doubt it but yeah I’ll be careful” he hangs up and heads inside the building to the correct number and sees that the door is closed; confused he jiggles the doorknob and it’s locked so he puts his hands into his jean jacket and decides to wait. After about 10 minutes Zayn is definitely second guessing this whole thing and starts to leave down the stairs when he sees him.

 

Harry is looking down at some papers in his hands so that gave Zayn some time to stare for a bit. His hair was longer, down past shoulders and he’s wearing black slacks with a white button up with the rolled up to his elbows. When Zayn sees that he smiles because after all this time Harry cannot stand having his sleeves all the way down. “I’m sorry I’m late my fiancé-“ he finally looks up and stops a few feet away from Zayn and just stares. And that’s what they do for a while. Stare.

 

Zayn looks down at his hands and feels the ugly fire of jealously coursing his veins. He didn’t even think about Harry being in a relationship. “So…fiancé?” he asks with a smile

“What are you doing here?”

“Um-“

“What the fuck are you doing here Zayn?” Harry’s voice starts to rise with every word he speaks. Zayn shakes his head and starts to back up, “Harry I-“

 

 

“No Zayn I cant do this right now. I have to go” and after that he turns and wakes down the hallway to the stairs where he disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Harry isn't happy

“Harry  wait and let me talk to you” Zayn yells after Harry, who by the way is hall assing it down the staircase. Zayn huffs out a breath and follows him outside onto the sidewalk. He is about to pick up the pace when he collides with a body; and its Harry facing him with his arms crossed. He takes a step back and tries to catch his breath, “Look Harry can we just go somewhere and talk? I really need to explain.” As soon as he finishes he sees Harry shaking his head and walking away from him, but before he turns and continues to walk Zayn grabs his wrist.

Harry tries to pull his arm free but that just makes Zayn’s grip tighter, “You had five years to explain Zayn. Why wait until now?” he asks looking everywhere but Zayn. And he’s right, why hasn’t Zayn reached out to him sooner. “What would I have said? There was nothing I could say then to justify what I had done and even if there was, you wouldn’t have listened.” He lets go of Harry. “Then after a while I figured you were better off without me. Now, after all these years and seeing you now... Please.”

Harry tries to be stubborn. He doesn’t want to let him explain. When he walked out on Zayn, he meant for that to be it. But looking at him now. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes. The pained expression on his face.

“So did you want to see the condo?” Harry asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer he just starts walking back up the stairs up to the second floor and stops at the door that Zayn was just at moments ago. “This condo has been on the market for a while so the price can most likely be swayed down, if you look to your left you can see that washer and dryer are in included with also oven and a microwave. I’m sure if you act soon they will most likely give the furniture as well seeing as they want to move as soon as possib-“

“Harry” Zayn interrupts from where he was standing which is by the door. Harry turns from the opening to the kitchen to look at Zayn and he sighs, “Just because I’m showing you this condo doesn’t mean I wanted to talk Zayn. God can you just let me do my job” he says frustration seeping through his voice then he motions for Zayn to follow him to the bedroom. Where there was a wall of window and that made Zayn smile and turn to Harry who was babbling about the bathroom or something. So he lets him continue to talk about the bathtub and shower while he goes closer to the window and looks out into the city until he doesn’t hear Harry talking anymore, he is about to turn and see if he left until he sees out of the corner of his eye Harry standing beside him looking out on the city. “It’s really pretty huh? You should see it during the night time, reminds me of New York a little”

“You know what these windows remind me of?” Zayn asks still looking ahead but he can sense Harry tensing up.

“It reminds me of that one time. It was your birthday and we went to Vegas to celebrate and fucked against the windows in our hotel” he glances at Harry and sees his face is blank but Zayn knows Harry and he knows when he tries to school his face and he can also see his lip twitch so he decides to continue. “You remember that Harry how the minute we got into the room I had you against that window, and kissing your neck here” he says as he goes behind Harry and have his lips hover over the low part of his neck, “and here” he huffs out when he moves lower to his shoulder. Harry lets out a low moan and clenches his hands into fists. “And god you were so ready for it babe, remember you didn’t even want to be prepped. You wanted me to be rough you remember telling me that huh” Zayn asks as he grabs Harry from behind and pulls him into his front and breathes him in. He smells the same, which causes Zayn to jump for joy inside.

“Zayn we-“ Harry tries to finish but Zayn kind made that difficult with him literally breathing down his neck and gripping his hips.

“Za-“ he’s interrupted by an obnoxious ringtone that sends Harry flying and pushing away from Zayn and sprinting across the room and answers the phone trying to correct his breathing.

 

“Hey babe I’m kinda busy with that showing I have today-“ he stops and can hear a man’s voice talking back and Zayn’s hoping maybe that this guy is a complete asshole and treats Harry like shit. Because that would make getting him back so much easier but the smile that creeps on Harry’s face as he is listening to the man speak tells him otherwise. Great. “Ok yeah that sounds nice…well I’m almost done with the showing and then I can just meet you there” he listens to the man some more then says he loves him and hangs up.

“Zayn don’t start all right” he says putting his phone back into his pocket and finally looks at Zayn, “And don’t look at me like that. What?? You excepted me to be single and still crying over what between us?”

“No. I just I don’t know what I expected. But be honest with me Harry; like really honest here.” Zayn walks up to Harry and looks down while grabbing his belt loop and tugging Harry closer; “ Does he make you scream like I use to babe?” Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Zayn away.

“Call the agency if you’re interested in the condo Zayn”

 

 

*****

Harry is happy like he is really fucking happy he has a perfect fiancé, a great house that they live in together, has his best friend Niall still in his life, and a great job. So fuck Zayn if he’s being honest, that’s what Harry is thinking as he makes his way to Honey Hole Sandwiches. When he opens the front door, the smell of fresh bread floods his senses. Without even thinking he walks to the farthest table next to the large window where he sees a lone man sitting, one hand around a small cup of water, the other tapping away on an iPhone. He and his fiancé discovered this place by accident on their third date and they’ve been coming back ever since. Harry walks over to the man’s table, standing slightly behind him and clears his throat. “Excuse me. I was looking for the head of Big Payno Productions. He kind of looks likes you, and we’re getting married. Have you seen him?”

The man looks up from his phone and smiles as Harry sits next to him, noticing that he’s wearing the outfit Harry loves so much. He’s wearing his large black peacoat over a grey vest and white t-shirt and Harry remembers how lucky he is to be engaged to such an attractive, professional man. “Must we play this game every time we eat here?”

Harry pouts as Liam leans in to give him a kiss. “But it always reminds me of how we met.”

Liam grabs his hand. “Alright. Next time I’ll play along. So how was your day? Make any big sales?”

Harry gets a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach; should he tell him about Zayn? He knows Harry went through a bad breakup in the last relationship he was in but he’s never told him the details. “Uhm, maybe. I finally had a prospective buyer on the Miller condo.I’m not sure how that will end, though. But other than that, it was the usual. What about you? Make any stars today?”

“Not today. But Niall and I were discussing a project earlier today. He knows a pretty talented guy looking to get into the business. Apparently he writes a bit and is pretty good with the technical part of it all, so I think we may pursue it. See where it takes us. I actually wanted to talk to you about it.”

Harry makes a face and drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder. “Babe, I thought we agreed not to talk actual business on dates. A simple ‘how was work?’ and that would be it.”

“Real quick, I promise. Besides, I’ll make up for it later,” he says, smirking as he brings his hand discretely in between Harry’s thighs. Harry scoots into it but Liam yanks his hand away before any real damage is done and continues talking as if he hasn’t done a thing, causing Harry to pout. “Now, if Niall and I do decide to go through with his project, we may need to use the studio at home a lot. It’s going to take a lot of time and reserving a studio takes too much time and effort.”

Harry smiles because he hasn’t seen Niall in a couple of weeks so it would be good to catch up. “Sounds like a good time to me.”

“Hold on. You two can’t hangout like you usually do. This is serious business.” Liam has to tell him this because every time Niall comes to the house for work related purposes Harry somehow always gets him drunk and they have a grand ole time making their own “remixes” in the studio and then pass out in random spots around the house.

“Alright. Whatever. Can we get some food now?” He would argue that he knows not to interrupt their work but his stomach is arguing something completely different.

Liam raises an eyebrow but agrees. They walk up to the counter, and as usual he doesn’t know why he agreed to eat here two years ago because vegetarian food is barbaric. But his Harry loves it, so he smiles like he loves it.

 

 

***

“So when exactly are they coming?” Harry asks as he jumps up and sits on the countertop in the kitchen. The two had just woken up and Harry thankfully had no showings today so he decided to stay home and help Liam get everything ready for the session with Niall and the new guy.

“Um”, Liam mumbles while looking at his watch, “we got about an hour I think,” he answers as he walks over to Harry and stands between his legs.

“You know, you promised me you would make it up to me yesterday do you remember that Li?” Harry says scrunching up his face. Liam laughs and looks confused, “You know what babe I don’t think I remember that” as he is saying this he inches closer to Harry’s face. He stops a few inches away from Harry’s lips and smiles, which causes Harry to huff out a laugh and pull him all the way. Kissing Liam is a lot different then kissing Zayn; when he kisses Liam its slow and sweet but with Zayn it always felt like he was rushing trying to get his fix on some drug.

Liam must sense he isn’t paying attention because he grabs Harry’s thighs and hikes them up so he can wrap his legs around his middle. Which causes Harry to moan and grip the front of shirt tighter while Liam brought his hands and ran them through Harry’s hair while he bites and pulls on Harry’s lip he lets go and looks at him. Fire in both of their eyes and they attack each other’s mouths again this time sloppier and rougher that makes Harry feel on fire. He let’s go of Liam’s shirt and they fly to his belt buckle meanwhile Liam moves on the his neck to suck on some marks causing Harry to whine while speeding up the process of unbuckling the buckle.

 

“OH COME ON! AGAIN??” they jump apart and look to see you it was and there’s Niall in a plain white t-shirt with skinny jeans and a jacket in his hand. His hair isn’t done so it laying on his forehead lifeless but shows some life when he shakes his head and laughs, “It seems like every time I come here you two are about to fuck, jesus”. Liam laughs and Harry bites his lip trying to hold in his smile and he’s about to tell Niall how he can’t help it if he’s always horny when they hear footsteps. And he sees Niall’s smile drop and he does something that looks like a wince Harry catches his eye and looks at him in confusion when he sees the man mouth “I’m sorry”. He’s about to ask him what in the hell is he talking about when the mystery footsteps stop and the person that they belong to is seen.

 

It’s Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII! so im soooo sorry its taken forever for an update but with the album leak and me being sick i really couldnt focus on writing! But im better!! And I have an amazing friend that has started helping me with this story as well. Honestly she's the only reason I'm keeping it going because I actually thought it was shit. So thanks Ariel!! anyway I hope you like it!!!
> 
> And also again if you want to talk to me or yell at me if i do this long ass update again here is my tumblr: zarrylookwhatyouvedonetome


	3. Chapter 3

Liam rushes over to Zayn and puts out his hand with a smile, “You must be Zayn it’s nice to meet you I’m Liam”.

Zayn had his eyes on Harry but flicks them to Liam and smiles shaking his hand and introduces himself. As they start talking about what they wanted to do for this first session Niall goes over to where Harry is on the countertop with his mouth agape and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry H! What was I suppose to do?” Harry whips his head to Niall with a incredulous look and jumps off the counter to get closer to Niall without the other men hearing him.

 

“Oh jee I don’t know Niall maybe you could have told him no? You could have said ‘I don’t know Zayn this sounds like a bad idea’ which it fucking is by the way,” he hissed while stealing a peek over at him. And that’s when their eyes meet and they stare like they always do and for some reason Liam hasn’t noticed yet. Harry’s eyes flicker to him and then back to Zayn and the bastard smirks and winks at him and goes back to listening to whatever Liam was saying beforehand.

“Look H I know ok. But Zayn is fucking good at confusing me” Niall whispers back

That causes Harry to roll his eyes because Niall always had a soft spot for Zayn and he knows it so all Zayn probably had to do was tell him what he wanted to do and pout.

 

“By the way, this is my fiancé, Harry.” Liam explains as he walks to Harry’s side, wrapping his arm around his waist. Harry proudly places his hand onto Liam’s shoulder returns Zayn’s previous smirk with a smug smile because Zayn may have taken him by surprise but this is his playing field. This is his condo with his sexy, professional fiancé.

 

“Yeah, I actually met him the other day. He showed me a condo.” Zayn replies, only looking at Liam for a moment, and smiles at Harry like he knows what he’s thinking and is ready to play his game. “I’d like to talk to you about that later, if that’s alright. After all this is pretty convenient, us being here.”

 

“Of course.” Harry says, voice monotone and face blank.

 

“So since you haven’t really discussed it, I’m guessing you haven’t got a place to stay for the time being?” Liam questions and it’s so full of concern and Harry smiles to himself because it’s one of the things he loves about his man. He’s so concerned for everyone but Zayn doesn’t deserve his concern.

 

“I’ve set up in a hotel nearby.” Good, Harry thinks. Hope it’s shitty.

 

“Nonsense. We’ve got a spare room. Please, stay here.”

 

Harry’s eyes practically launch from their sockets. He can hear Niall choking on his beer behind him and as Liam turns to check on him, Harry stares straight into Zayn’s eyes mouthing ‘say no’.

 

Zayn stares right back with smiles wide, clearly amused with the situation at hand. “You know what Liam, I think I will.”

 

“Brilliant. I’ll go fix it up right now. No sense in putting it off.” And with that said, Liam is off. After a few seconds of evaluating the tension in the room, Niall shuffles out, clearly uncomfortable. Immediately Harry steps to Zayn, rage in his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He’s not yelling but his tone is low and sharp and ready to pierce this smug bastard in the chest.

 

“I just think we’ll get more work done this way. Besides, we never got to finish our conversation.” And now he’s in Harry’s space so close Harry can feel his breath on his face and he steps back because Liam could be back any minute. But then Zayn takes another step forward and within seconds Zayn has him pinned against a counter, body to body and he’s whispering in his ear so seductively. “I don’t know why you think this guy can compete with me babe” And then he’s sliding his hand along Harry’s thigh and he really shouldn’t be doing that. “ I mean we were fire weren’t we? So much passion” he whispers into his neck with a smile that makes Harry squirm away from him and take a seat at the dining room table.

“Maybe I don’t need fire 24/7 Zayn have you ever thought about that?”

 

Zayn scrunches up his face, “Nah. That sounds too boring for you Harry”

“Well I must be boring now”

“Never” Zayn dismisses and stares into Harry’s eyes, “You Harry Edward Styles are never and will never be boring” he states with a sense of finality and despite himself Harry smiled.

 

It was small but it was a smile no less and that made Zayn’s heart sing so he smiles right back at him and inches over to him slowly, Harry rolls his eyes and pats the dining room chair by his. Zayn rushes over before he changes his mind and sits down turning to him, “You remember that time me and Louis tried to make dinner for all of us, it was when you were so fucking pissed at me?” Zayn asks looking at Harry’s profile, which lets him see his lip twitch as he turns his head away from him, “yeah you managed to burn grilled cheese and the soup”, Harry says trying to control his laughter. Zayn nods his head and huffs out a laugh, “You got even more mad at us said we could have burned down the place” he says with a smile remembering him running into the kitchen in nothing but boxers yelling that they could have been killed.

 

“Listen it smelled like fire and I panicked okay,” he muttered while crossing his arms Zayn bumps his shoulder against his and smiles. They sit in silence for a few moments it was a comfortable silence too but that changed pretty quickly when Harry licked his lips and caught Zayn watching his tongue. Zayn clears his throat and looks down to the kitchen floor.

 

“Just because I’m not yelling or giving you dirty looks doesn’t mean I want you staying here” Harry says as he starts to stand up, “So don’t think you are getting anywhere with me.” He finishes and walks out of the kitchen. Zayn smiles.

 

*****

 

Zayn has been at Harry and Liam’s place for about a week and Harry is regretting showing some type of kindness  to Zayn before.

 

He constantly flirts and talks about the times they once shared, while also befriending Liam so whenever Harry would say something about how Zayn is annoying him Liam would defend him and tell him to spend time with Zayn because he “would really like him if he just gave him a chance”. Oh the irony.

 

But today thankfully Zayn is out with some friend and said he wouldn’t be back for a few hours, and Liam is with Niall talking to their artist that they’re working with so Harry decides he’ll bake to stop his boredom. He had already made a apple pie, his mom’s famous lasagna, and some peanut butter cookies by the time lunch rolled around. He grabbed some water with his plate of lasagna and sat on the couch in the living room. Liam didn’t really like for them to eat in there seeing as it has a lot of white. White couch, white rugs, white fireplace mantle but Harry does it anyway…. when he’s gone of course. He carefully pulls back the rug and sits on the floor grabbing the tv remote and bringing a forkful of food into his mouth and starts to chew when he choses to stop on the movie _Scarface._ He is so engrossed into the movie that he doesn’t even hear the door open and close but when he heard the footsteps he whips his head around prepared to sweet talk Liam into not being too mad about him eating there but instead there’s Zayn smiling down at him as Harry holds his chest trying to catch his breath.

 

“You know I’m sick of you just popping up whenever you feel like Zayn. Jesus Christ almost gave me a heart attack.” Harry mutters as he gets up with his empty plate and walks to the kitchen.

Ignoring what he said Zayn follows, “You were watching _Scarface_ ” he whispers and Harry freezes in the entryway of the kitchen his shoulders tense.

 “That’s my favorite movie”

“I know that” Harry rushes out as he walks the rest of the way into the kitchen.

 

“We had our first time while watching it. You rem-“

“Stop! Stop it Zayn. God I’m sick and tired of you fucking bringing up the past its there for a reason. Hell you want to reminisce then let’s talk about how you fucking told Mark that he could fuck me as long as he didn’t take all of your clients!”

 

" Harry I’ve tried apologizing  and you know damn well it wasn't because of that! He literally threatened to kill you! I don’t know what else you want me to do!” Zayn yells back.

 

“Leave!!! That’s what I want I want you to leave! Because if you keep doing this shit if you keep reminding of the things we’ve done, if you keep seducing me or whatever you call what you did back at the condo, I’m going to forgive you. Ok I am and I’m going to hurt Liam and I can’t do that he’s been too good to me.” Harry barely gets out from the tears that are threatening to come out.

Zayn stands there looking lost with his mouth opened he moves to bring Harry into his arms but Harry side steps out of his reach and rushes into the living room. He is almost to the stairs prepared to lock himself into his room and just wait until Liam gets home; he gets one foot on the first step when he feels himself being pulled down. He is turned around and before he could say a word lips crashed against his. At first he tries to push Zayn away and it proved to be impossible with Zayn circling his one arm around his waist and another in his hair. Harry was going to stand there with his mouth tight lipped hoping he would stop but then he felt his tongue.

And it charged something in Harry because the next thing he knows he opens his mouth welcoming his tongue and his arms fly to Zayn’s neck, and that’s it there kissing they’re finally kissing and Harry wants to cry it feels so good. He feels like, he feels like he’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright listen I'm late....again but I'm again very very sorry. I think I just don't really think many ppl are liking and thats causing me not to like it. :( but my friend and also co-writer reassures me that its a good story so I'm going to keep working at it! :D but im really proud of this chapter so I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

_He turns him over and starts to kiss his neck all the way down to the curve of his ass. Harry whines as he pushes his ass towards the man as a silent plea to do something. Anything really. After what feels like hours Harry feels his cheeks being separated and a cool air on his hole causing him to shiver and grip the sheets tight._

_“Baby plea-“_

_The sudden feel of moisture cuts him off; he whines and pushes back onto the man’s tongue. That causes the man to moan and pick up the pace as he gets sloppy with it. Licking in circles and nipping at his hole and slapping his ass, all this and Harry is close to tears he just wants to come. “I’m gon- fuck I’m gonna come” he whispers hoping he can hear him. He laps up against his hole with Harry’s moans and his cries for more when all of a sudden the man stops._

_Chanting no, no,no as the man stops  and kisses back up to his neck smiling against Harry’s neck as he continues to whine. “Jaan” he hears. And his eyes bulge open and he whips his body around to face him._

_“Zayn” he huffs out_

Harry jolts upright out of breath and shaking; “Fuck” he says with a groan. He looks down at his boxers that are now tented and rubs his eyes in frustration. He flops back down into bed and starts to think about dead puppies, really anything to get himself to calm down he shakes his head and looks over to Liam who is still dead asleep with his arm tucked in underneath his pillow. Harry stares at him for what feels like hours and he can’t help the feeling of guilt rush through his body, he frowns and gets out of bed seeing the clock on his side and it reads _2:30 am_ he groans and goes downstairs into the kitchen to rummage around and find a midnight snack. Chewing on a Nurti-Gran bar he walks out onto the balcony looking at the city lights and feeling the crisp and somewhat muggy Seattle air. Standing there he knows he’s going to have to be extra careful with Zayn, because kissing him opened up all of the feelings and the hurt that he felt all those years ago when he stepped out of their apartment door. And what he hates the most is that even though the hurt feels fresh if Zayn came to him now and where to say lets run away together he might say yes. And thought alone is fucking terrifying.

 

****

 

Zayn and Liam are sitting down in the studio trying to work out a lyric that is giving them some trouble when Niall comes walking in. He flops down on the couch squeezing in-between the two of them, “So what have you guys been doing? I just talked to our new artist Liam and they love the song idea,” he states putting his arms in the air and stretches.

“Alright that’s great Zayn and I are just kinda stuck on this one part, its getting annoying to be honest.” He says with a sigh and running his hand through his unruly hair he gets up and mumbles about going to get something to eat and asks if they want any once he has their orders he goes upstairs to fix it.

“Mind telling me about you kissing Harry?” Niall asks as soon as he hears Liam going up the stairs. He completely turns to Zayn with a somber look and waits for him to speak, and Zayn stills completely.

 

“How did you know about that?”

Niall smiles his smug ass smile. “You just told me, mate.” Zayn shakes his head and takes a deep breath and huffs it out with a laugh. “And I know you two. You’re like magnets. Peanut butter and jelly. Fuckin Bonnie and Clyde. So don’t be coy. Spill.”

 

“It’s what you just said I kissed him we kissed for a few minutes and then he pushed me away and ran up to his room. That’s it” he finishes with a shrug and turns to see Niall scrubbing his face and groaning.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Zayn Jesus Christ he’s getting married”

“No he’s engaged there’s a difference. And he didn’t seem to hate it from the way he was moaning the whole time”

 

“You know damn well why that is. Shit I knew this was a horrible idea I don’t know why I let you talk me into this” Niall shakes his head looking down at the floor, “You know it’s me who has to always pick up the pieces when you fuck up and break his heart, it’s always me” he says pointing at his chest.

“And I’m not going to let you break his heart again Zayn I just can’t let you do that”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“See you say that and then down the line you fucking break his heart.” Zayn frowns about to say something back when Liam comes back into the room with food and drinks and he looks at Niall and sees him already looking at him with a loaded look so he nods saying message received and he goes back to figuring out the song.

 

They have been working on it for a few more hours until Liam finally calls the studio quits and says he’s going to his office tonight.

 

****

 

“A little more. Oh my god, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Suck my dick, Louigi!” Harry throws his arms up in triumph as Princess Peach stands on the top podium holding her trophy. He’s been sitting on a pillow on the floor, whipping ass and taking names on Mario Kart all morning. Liam likes to play xbox, but wii is literally his life. He hears feet padding across the floor down the hall, and he’s knows it’s not Liam since he went to his office a little while ago. He’s curious but he doesn’t want to venture out and find it to be Zayn. Their kiss is still fresh on his mind, the taste of him still stained on his lips. He hears the mystery feet heading his way and he tries to return his focus to the game. As they round the corner, raven hair is all he needs to see.

 

“I could hear your foul mouth all the way down in the basement.” Zayn sits on the floor next to him and he accidently choses a track. Fuck. “Honestly, Harry. No one is good at Rainbow Road. Unless you’ve somehow gotten better at this.”

 

“What would you know about what I’m capable of Zayn?” Harry spits and he didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh. But what makes Zayn think he can just come here, into his home, his life, and dictate his Mario Kart skills.

 

“Alright, I’ll just sit here and watch.” That just makes it worse. He gets so nervous all of a sudden and he hears a missile approaching. “Swerve, swerve, swerve!”

 

“Shut up Zayn, I got this.” Then he gets hit, causing him to fall off the track.

 

“I told you swerve.” Harry rolls his eyes, and starts again. “Why do you keep missing the boxes? Get the boxes!”

 

“Damn it Zayn, shut up.”

 

“Just give me the controller.” Zayn reaches for the controller and Harry twists away, trying to keep his eyes on the screen.

 

“Stop I’m gonna fall off!” But does he ever listen? Zayn’s practically tackling him, trying to pry the controller from his hands, but then he’s tickling him. Harry drops the controller in defeat, laughing and gasping for air, expecting the surrender to end his torture. But Zayn keeps going, and they’re rolling around on the floor. Harry trying to escape, and Zayn pursuing him every time. After much pleading, Zayn quits tickling him and holds him close as harry catches his breath and it’s nice. Too nice.

 

“Harry-“ Harry’s phone rings. Thank god. He scrambles to his feet and answers, breathing out a quick “Hello?”

 

“Hey babe. You alright? You sound a bit outta breath.”

 

“Oh, I was, uhm, playing the wii.” It’s not a complete lie, at least.

 

“That damned thing. Look, I was trying to figure out this part of this song and I realized maybe I cant do it because I need a little… inspiration.”

 

Harry knows where this is going. He loves this. He loves seeing Liam sat behind his large, wooden desk, in front of that large floor to ceiling window that spans the entire back wall. He loves knowing he has to take the elevator to the top floor. Loves knowing that his fiancé is the big boss around the office. Gets off on it if he’s being honest. He smiles to himself. “I think I have a few inspiring tricks up my sleeve.” He tells Liam he’ll be there in ten minutes hangs up and turns back to see Zayn in front of him with a look of murder on his face.

 

“So what you gonna fuck them then?”

Harry scoffs, “And if I do? We’re together I can fuck him wherever I want to Zayn.”

 

He walks out of the room to get his keys and wallet from the kitchen and as he heads to the door he hears “Well let me know if you need me to finish you off. God knows he can’t!”

 

“Oh fuck you Zayn!!” he yells as he slams the front door close and stomps to his car and starts the car.

 

When he makes it to Payno Productions he swiftly walks in greeting the receptionist while he walks to the elevators. And pushing the button for top floor and waits for it to reach the floor, he steps put and turns left to see Liam in his office his face set in frustration and he is running his hands through his hair disheveling it. Harry softly smiles and walks over and opens the door, Liam looks up with his brows furrowed but it quickly smooths out when he sees its Harry and smiles turning to him when Harry walks around his desk. Harry sits on his lap with his knees on either side of him and wraps his arms around his neck, “Babe I don’t think we should do this here. I thought I was alone but I’m not s-“

 

“Then turn the chair around” Harry interrupts him and Liam listens turning his chair around as he sighs when the chair is fully turned Harry rolls his hips causing Liam to moan. He shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it, “Harry I don’t think-“ he’s cut off again by Harry as he smashes his lips into his, Liam instantly kisses back and opens his mouth with a sigh as Harry slides his tongue across his bottom lip. Liam grabs Harry’s ass and pushes him down just as he rolls his hips biting his neck, Harry closes his eyes and bites his lip as he breath hitches.

 

They start up a rhythm with them grinding and Harry looks up to make sure no one is at the door, because even if they can just see Harry’s top of his face he doesn’t want to cause Liam embarrassed. Harry attention is drawn back to Liam as he rolls his hips slower than before causing him to whine and bring his head to Liam’s shoulder, “Baby I’m gonna come,” but instead of Liam stopping he picks up speed looking Harry watches as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm and as soon as he makes the face he always makes right before he comes Liam stopped then slowed it down once more causing Harry to cry out in frustration slamming his hand on the back of Liam’s seat.

 

“Say it. Come on H say it” Liam whispers, Harry with a pained expression shakes his head and keens, Oh poor baby. You wanna come don’t you?” Liam questions as he sneaks his hand down Harry’s jeans and Harry suddenly tenses when he feels his finger ghost over his hole. Harry jerks his head in a nod.

 

“Then say it baby”

 

Harry huffs out a breath and looks Liam dead in the eye, “Please Liam,” he whispers. Liam growls and speeds up again bringing Harry’s neck to his mouth and sucking marks it while Harry seems to get louder the more they rub together. Suddenly Harry feels something if he’s honest he doesn’t really know how to describe it but it’s familiar, something tells him to look up so he does. When he sees Zayn there with an eyebrow raised and his fist up in mid knock. And that’s what does it. All of a sudden Harry’s tensing up and coming his hands gripping onto Liam while tries to catch his breath. He is still looking at Zayn but a noise coming from Liam brings him back and he looks down at him smiling.

 

“God we just acted like teenage boys.” He says with a laugh and Harry huffs out a surprised laugh and soon they both are laughing together it soon dies down though and Liam is bringing his hands to rest on Harry’s thighs, “You should go babe. I think this whole thing got me out of my funk and I know it will probably bore you and the fact I like to be alone when I’m figuring it out.”

 

Harry furrows his brows, “You know I love watching you write. What so you wanna treat me like I’m some type of mistress or something?”

 

“Harry you know that’s-“

 

“Liam you know what you’re right I’ll go,” Harry says as he climbs off of Liam and starts to walk around the desk but Liam grabs him and turns him around. “Baby I’m sorry okay I just” he tries to look around not meeting Harry’s eyes and then looking at his door seeing Zayn. He tilts his head and gestures for him to come in, “Hey man what’s up” he says.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his arm from Liam’s grip, “Uh I just came to see if you wanted some help with the song but I can go if I’m interrupting anything” Zayn says looking directly at Harry and not Liam.

 

“Aw no if you want you can stay and help I’m almost done anyway” Liam answers and that causes Harry to glare at him and the give a humorless laugh.

 

“Wow! You know what you guys go on ahead I’m leaving” Harry then rushes out of the room with Liam yelling his voice but he continues to walk. He gets to the elevator and stabs the lobby button numerous times in hopes it will hurry up; it finally opens and he rushes in and as soon as it was about to close he sees Zayn trip in.

 

“I thought you were staying”

 

“Why were you dry humping what the hell Harry are you in high school again” Zayn states more than asks Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his shoulders.

 

“Don’t act like we never did that because we did. Multiple times.”

 

“Well at least it was hotter than doing it in a fucking office chair”

 

“Well you of all people should know I’ve always loved doing sexual things in offices” Harry says before he could think better of it. He pauses and closes his eyes and sighs because he’s not suppose to talk about what their past and yet here he is. He looks over to find Zayn smirking while leaning his back on the wall of the elevator, “Yeah I also know how you love fucking in public places.” Zayn slowly makes his way over to Harry and stands right by him.

 

“I also know that it was taking you a mighty long time to come in there Harry and it took you a while to start begging. Why is that?”

 

“Zayn please don’t ok”

 

“I’m just asking a question Jaan” Zayn says which he usually says when Harry is getting frustrated with him or with a situation in general but he realizes after he shouldn't have said so  he freezes and Harry sucks in a breath and glares at him. Zayn starts shaking his head already mouth open ready to apologize when Harry beats him to it. “It’s fine it’s fine Zayn slip of the tongue or something”

 

Zayn gives him a skeptical look but slowly nods his head and they continue the ride down in silence and finally the elevator dings and the doors open, Harry walks out first and Zayn close behind him and he follows him all the way to his car where Harry abruptly stops and turns to him.

“Zayn what?”

 

“You came as soon as you saw my face”

 

Harry sighs and thinking he could lie but he’s pissed at Liam and this whole thing with Zayn is starting to become exhausting so he nods, “yeah I did.” Zayn nods and it’s quiet between them for a minute until Zayn pulls him in and smashes his lips to Harry’s. Unlike last time Harry eagerly opens his mouth and wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, they both moan when their tongues touch causing Harry to become eager for more so he bites Zayn’s bottom lip and pulls a little before letting it go causing Zayn to growl and push his back to the car and attack his mouth harshly. It goes on a little while longer and then they hear someone clearing their throat. Harry’s fly and he pushes Zayn away while Zayn wipes the corner of his mouth he looks at the person at the same time Harry looks.

 

 

 

“Louis” they says in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I UPDATED!!! and i decided to have Louis just show up out of nowhere because tbh i see him doing some shit like that..but tell me how you liked the chapter and I'll be back with another chapter!
> 
> And if you want to reach me my tumblr is: zarrylookwhatyouvedonetome.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Harry yells walking away from Zayn and walking over to Louis

 

Louis cocks his head to the side with a small smirk, “Well hello to you to Harry. It’s nice to see again man it’s been too long just like your hair are you growing it out and you Zay-“

 

“Why are you here” Zayn cuts him off by asking causing Louis to dramatically sighs and looks up to the sky shaking his head. But when he brings his head back down and looks at Zayn he has a smile on his face. “I’ve come to help you my dear friend since you can’t do it alone. Even though I literally gave you-,” he says cheerfully but stops when he sees Zayn’s eyes widen and mouthing ‘don’t’ and Harry looks even more confused than he did before.

 

“Help him? Help him with what?”

 

“Getting you back silly” Louis says with a laugh. Zayn starts rapidly shaking his head with his hands on his hips. “You came from New York all the way to Seattle for that? No there’s something else what is it?” Zayn questions walking over to Louis and stops a few inches away from him meeting Louis’ stare. But he knows Louis, he knows like Louis likes to play little games here and there but never with Zayn he was always honest always up-front. So the fact he is obviously hiding something from him means he’s either going to tell him later or telling him to forget about it; and he can see Louis trying to communicate that to him with his eyes. So Zayn backs up and turns to Harry who is now leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

 

“I’m not some loss toy you guys know that right? Like you can't 'win' me back I'm a person not some damn prize” Harry argues but when they try to say something Harry just shakes his head and mumbles that he has to get home. Before they could stop him he has already gotten in the started it and sped out of the parking out and onto the street. Louis huffs out in frustration and turns back toward Zayn, “I forgot he likes to leave when he’s angry.”

 

“What are you doing here Lou?” Zayn says not acknowledging his previous comment.

 

“So I am have gotten some strings pulled for you and Harry to be alone at his place”

 

“Wait what? How? Oh god Louis please tell me you’re not going to have him kidnapped or something” Zayn says in a panic but all Louis does is laugh and walk away from Zayn to a car. He gestures for him to come so he goes to the other side of the car and gets in.

 

“You know I have friends that are friendly with that popular artist right now? Candy?” Louis looks to see Zayn nodding of course he remembers that Louis wouldn’t shut up about for weeks, “Ok well she needs help with her album and she wants a well known producer so I said Liam would be a perfect fit and the best thing is she lives in New York so he would have to go out there for a couple of weeks. That gives you enough time right?”

 

“Wait how did you even know his name?”

 

“Oh please you act like it's so hard tp find stuff out like that this days.”

 

Zayn is silent as he stares at his best friend and laughs, “You are fucking crazy you know that?” he says. Louis nods and starts the car heading back to Harry’s house, once they got there he explained he wouldn’t be staying he just wanted to see him and tell him about his plan also saying he had other things to attend to. As Zayn takes the key from underneath the doormat he hears Harry yelling, and not the normal yelling it’s the type of yelling he does when he feels pissed off to the point where he wants to punch you and cry at the same time. Which Zayn can hear he’s voice is thick meaning he’s close to tears so he rushes to open the door and runs in to see Harry by the couch on the phone.

 

“You didn’t even tell me Li-“

 

“I don’t fucking care! How do you not understand that I don’t give a fuck about some stupid popstar!! You fucking left without even telling me what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“You know what when you come back, stay in a hotel I don’t want you in this house” Harry throws the phone on the couch and grips his hair  while he slumps himself on the couch trying to control his breathing. Zayn comes over to him and kneels down and starts rubbing his thigh because he likes contact when he’s upset.

 

“He’s such a fucking asshole some times. Do you know he just left..without saying a damn word he just up and goes. And I didn’t know where he had gone like I was in my study because I was still mad at him for earlier and he just packed a fucking bag and left.” Harry says between sniffles he looks at Zayn and looking near tears again but he lets him keep talking. He takes a deep breath and nods, “Like I understand ok a big client called because they needed your help but like he should have told me or like I don’t fucking know sit down and talk to me about to see if I’m ok with him doing it! He’s all the way in New York, that’s so far and to be honest I’m sick and tired of him doing this! He always does things without telling me,” he looks around and before Zayn knows it he’s up pacing in front of the couch, “like this stupid house do you know he bought it without telling me! He just walked in one day saying ‘Oh babe you’ll never guess what I just got us. A house’ fuck HIM!” He paces in silence a little while then starts again, “And not to mention he basically chose a job for me! I hate being a realtor with a damn passion but I still do it because he likes and I for some ungodly reason want to make he so fucking happy! Because that’s what I do;  make people happy and I’m damn good at it”

 

He finally stops and faces Zayn cheeks wet and nose a little red, “But you, you Zayn you always were such a good boyfriend. You listen to me you told me everything except for that one time and you believed in me” he whispers while Zayn slowly gets up ready to go to his room but before he can make his escape Harry is grabbing his belt loops and pulling him a few inches away from his face. The feel of the room changed rapidly as soon as Harry nips his lip, “Harry, Harry c’mon I don’t think we should be doing this right now” Zayn tries to say but it seems the more he tries to push away or talk the more Harry tries to touch and kiss him.

 

“What Zayn I mean you’ve kissed me how many times since you’ve been here and I want to kiss you and we ‘shouldn’t be doing this anymore’?” Harry says with a pout. Then he starts running his fingers over Zayn’s crotch area with a smirk. And even he’s being honest he only has so much control especially towards Harry so he stops pulling and inches forward which makes Harry smile and he loves to make Harry smile so he smiles back.

 

“I’ve missed you” he whispers and Harry looks down, for a minute Zayn thought he said something wrong so he was ready to apologize when Harry looks at him with the biggest smile and kisses him. A small peck really then leans away to see if his reaction guessing it was a good he smiles again and goes for another kiss this time a much longer one. Harry sighs which leads Zayn to moan and that’s how it went for a while just a sweet kiss Harry must have wanted more because he squeezes Zayn’s crotch leading him to gasp and bring his hand to cup Harry’s neck. That’s when Harry goes for it he glides his tongue into his mouth and it becomes a dance with their tongues them both breathing hard and grabbing each other but Zayn pulls away again and walks over to the other side of the living room by the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Look you’re angry at Liam I shouldn’t do this when you’re mad maybe let’s wait a day or something okay?” Zayn asks as he walks away from Harry you is slowly walking towards him until he hits a hall and Harry blocks him in.

 

“Say it” he whispers making Zayn look at him with confusion until it clicks and he looks away from Harry’s gaze.

 

“C’mon Zee say it”

 

"Harry babe stop" he says

"That's not what i wanted to hear Zee"

 

Zayn closes his eyes and sighs because it’s been a while since he’s heard that nickname come out of Harry’s mouth, so he opens his eyes and says it.

 

“Jaan” he whispers

 

Harry surges forward and connect their lips again this time more desperately. He then moves to his neck and bites, hard as his hands move to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. Zayn wants to tell him to stop but really why would he? He finally has Harry and he isn’t walking away or glaring at him. So he let’s Harry kiss him one more time and then starts to push his jeans down to his ankles and he watches Harry as he stares at Zayn’s bulge. He doesn’t make any noise except for a hiss when Harry pulls down his boxer-briefs while kissing his ‘don’t think I won’t’ tattoo.

“Jaan…you don’t have to”

 

Harry looks up at him for a while and while still holding his stare he opens his mouth and sinks it down onto his cock. Slurping back up to his tip and going down again while still keeping eye contact with Zayn. Harry giving him blowjobs was always a favorite of Zayn’s because he seemed so _hungry._ Like he hadn’t eaten in days and Zayn’s was the source for his food, he’s also so responsive Zayn could tell him anything and he would double his efforts or preen from the compliments.

 

He realizes Zayn as zoned out though so he deepthroats him stay there until his eyes water and Zayn pushing him gently away from his cock all together to get some air. Harry gasps and looks up at him squinting, “You weren’t paying attention Zee” he says accusingly causing Zayn to chuckle a bit. And goes back to work bringing his hand into the mix by going down with his mouth and moving his hand in a circular motion then pulling off and playing with Zayn’s slit with his tongue. Harry starts bobbing up and down slurping and moaning as Zayn grabs the back of his head pulls on his curls.

 

“Baby I’m gonna come. You gotta pull off I’m close” Zayn franticly whispers looking down at Harry who doesn’t pull off but speeds up and adds his hand again doubling his efforts. Zayn’s breath quickens and he tenses up when he comes with a chocked noise watching Harry slurp the come off his dick and sit on the back of his heels looking up at him with a smile. He drops down to him and pulls him in for a kiss then leans back on the wall while Harry crawls over and tucks him back in and pulls his boxers back up and leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

“For what it’s worth” Harry whispers with a gravel voice sending chills up Zayn’s body, “I missed you too” he finished before he kisses his shoulder and returns his head back to lay there. And that's how they stay until Harry whines he's going to get a crink in his neck if he stays like this and Zayn was really tired so they go this his room and jump on the bed together stealing small kisses until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame SNL for me not updating earlier.....even though i was technically done Thursday I just wanted to add some stuff here and there so YAY HERE IT IS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA

It's been three days since Liam left also the same amount of days that the whole thing with Zayn in the living room happened, and ever since they jumped onto Zayn’s bed they have yet to leave. They just continue to kiss or snuggle while the other traces shapes into their skin not speaking unless one or the other is receiving an blow job but other than that its quiet with a soft humming noise of the bedroom fan that Zayn turned on after the second day.

 

“You know you’re going to have to tell him babe you can’t just have him thinking that you still want to marry him” Zayn whispers as he softly rakes his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sighs and tries burying his head deeper into Zayn’s chest, not succeeding of course, and sighs again lifting his head and looking at Zayn who has his eyebrow lifted looking down at him. “How do you know I don’t want to still marry him? I didn’t tell you anything about me not marrying him” Harry says with a small smile.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Why of course how stupid of me! I mean just because we slept together off and on for three days doesn’t mean the engagement is off” he replies sarcastically as he brings Harry up to his level and kisses him causing Harry to smile. It’s a quick kiss more of a peck than anything. They pull away and lay their heads on the same pillow smiling at each other after a few minutes though Zayn decided to do something they haven’t done in a those three days. Get up and out of bed. He stands up and immediately sits back down with his head down, “Oh I got up to fast, fuck” he mumbles and sighs standing back up slowly and walks over to the bathroom with the door cracked. Harry sits up as well with the comforter and blankets bunched up at his waist with his eyebrows furrowed as he waits for Zayn to come back to bed, instead he hears the shower start and Zayn emerges from behind the door standing there naked with his hands on his hips smiling. “C’mon let’s get you clean babe” he says nodding his head toward the bathroom, Harry doesn’t have to be told twice as he scrambles off the bed and collides into Zayn as he walks further into the bathroom backwards.

 

Zayn moves away from him checking to see if the water is too his liking and he steps in then holds his hand out helping Harry in as well. As soon as the water hits Harry’s skin he lets out a moan closing his eyes and putting his head back stepping more into the stream of water. As he brings his head into the water he feels Zayn’s arms wrapping around him and his lips running up his neck then stopping and nipping at his ear causing Harry to happily sigh. Zayn keeps doing that while rubbing his hands over his chest stopping at his nipples to give a quick tug then continuing to go down until his hits Harry’s hips and he pauses, “I can’t believe you covered up the ‘might as well’ tattoo jaan” he whispers as he cups Harry’s dick and squeezes, Harry seizes up and gasps while his hands shoot out to grip the tile on the wall of the shower. “You know that was my favorite tattoo of yours. God it was like it was calling me to blow you every time I saw it, but that’s why you got it isn’t it babe?” Zayn questions and when Harry’s answer is slightly delayed he squeezes and again causing him to curse and franticly nod his head. Harry can feel Zayn smile against his shoulder and he groans, he needs something to happen so he pushes ass to Zayn’s dick and grinds slowly while looking back to see his face but the thing is Zayn isn’t even looking at him his looking down.

 

“Zayn come on do something” Harry whines as he continues to grind on his now hard dick.

 

“Hold on babe you’re not even stretched yet”

 

“I don’t care fuck me”

 

“Fuck” Harry hears moan and then he is suddenly pushed into the tile on the wall bent over slightly. He is about to complain again until he feels Zayn’s mouth on his hole and he blows out a shaky breath. “Zee babe” he whispers and surprisingly he hears him.

 

“You know what I need to hear baby come on, I know you can say it”

Harry growls, “Please ok? Please baby come one please please ple-“ and that’s when Zayn decides to lick. It’s a broad stripe that he does and so slow causing to Harry to shake he speeds up the pace stopping to suck his hole other times to bite a cheek by the time Zayn gets one finger up and ready to push it in Harry is crying and mumbling nonsense. Zayn stands up and kisses his neck trying to calm him as he slowly moves his finger in and out; he slowly slips a second in causing Harry to cry out again.

 

Harry brings his hand around to still Zayn’s hand and takes big breathes before he speaks, “I’m ready Zayn jesus just fuck me already” he wheezes. And finally Zayn did something he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up taking a deep breath before he started to push in, because this was the first time that they were doing this since Harry left and he’s getting a little overwhelmed. So he takes a minute to calm himself down and then slowly starts to push in inch by inch until finally his pelvis is touching Harry’s ass; they both let out a breath either didn’t even know they were holding causing Zayn to let out a snort as he leans over Harry’s body resting his head on the back of his neck. There’s no sound except for the water hitting the shower floor and they stay pressed together until Harry swivels his hips as permission to hurry up. Zayn is a great listener so he pulls away from Harry and pulls out some and thrust back in.

 

Thats the rhythm he has slow and swift. He reaches for Harry’s curls grabbing a fistful of his curls causing Harry growl. “Come on Z. You can go harder than that, make me feel it”

 

So Zayn pulls out completely while turning Harry around to face him. He pushes him against the tile and lifts him up sinking Harry back onto his cock and starts pounding into him. “God there he is! Fuck” Harry yells as he throws one arm around Zayn’s neck and the other arm is above his head desperately trying to fund something to grab on to. Zayn is consumed with looking at himself entering Harry that Harry whines, “Z look at me come one baby I wanna see you look at me” so he does he looks up and sees Harry with his flushed cheeks, his long curls sticking to his face and neck, his lips are turning to this bright redish pink which always happens when he bites them too much; so yeah Zayn is looking at Harry and he’s hit with so much love for this man he almost comes so he hinds his face in Harry’s neck and slams even harder causing Harry to laugh out a curse. Zayn is going at an unforgiving speed chasing his orgasm.

“You’re going to come from just my cock right baby?” Zayn whispers into Harry’s ear he leans away to look at him and he has his mouth ajar and his eyebrows furrowed so goes deeper and stays there making Harry whine and hit his head against the wall.

 

“I said right baby?”

 

“Yes yesyesyesyes” Harry continues to mumble even after Zayn starts to move again when all of a sudden Harry lets out a cry squeezing Zayn’s shoulder letting him know he’s found his prostate.

 

So Zayn grabs both of Harry’s legs that are wrapped around his hips and puts his hands underneath his knees spreading them out. Causing Harry to whine again for what seems like the hundredth time.

While Zayn continues to hit his prostate now at a new angle faster causing Harry’s hands to slip has he keeps trying to find something to hold onto but he settles on Zayn’s shoulders while he puts pushes his face into the crook of his neck mumbling his name like a prayer.

 

“Fuck Zayn I’m almost there come on baby” he feels Harry murmur on his shoulder. So Zayn pulls almost all the way out with just the head in and slams back in one, two, three times when Harry’s grow big and he’s gripping Zayn’s shoulders. “I-“ he chokes out before he comes suddenly, it landing on his and Zayn’s chest. With Harry struggling to catch his breath Zayn speeds up chasing his orgasm, which he is so close to, he can feel it building it when Harry says it.

 

“Come in my ass baby”

 

Zayn’s mouth agape as he slams in one more time then freezes locking eyes with Harry as he comes. As he continues to come down from his high he pulls Harry away from the wall and kisses him, the moment doesn’t last long though because they hear yelling from behind the door.

 

“I know you fucking hear me!!! Both of you fuckers out here NOW!” the heavily new york accent yell and as the person bangs on the door they realize its Niall so they start to giggle as Harry turns off the shower and Zayn gets them towels. They open the door meeting Niall who looks like he’s about to strangle them both but instead he takes a deep breath, “Get dressed and come in the living room” he calmly says then turns and walks away.

Zayn looks at Harry who just shrugs his shoulders frowning.

“NOW” Niall yells from the living room causing them to both jump and scramble to their separate rooms.

 

***

Harry walks out of his and Liam’s room to seeing Louis sitting causally on the sofa with his feet on the table, Niall pacing in front of him with a distressed look on his face, and finally Zayn leaning on the sofa opposite of Louis making faces at him.

“Okay so Niall care to explain why you came barging into my house screaming your head off?” Harry asks as he enters the living room walking to Louis to push his feet off of the table while making his way to the couch that Zayn is leaning on and blopping down on it.

 

“That’s what we’re going to be talking about that Harry. What the fuck are you thinking do you not remember when he quite literally pimped you out?” Niall asks with his eyebrows furrowed staring at Harry.

 

“Come one Ni-“

“Shut the fuck Louis I wasn’t talking to you” Niall interrupts still boring his stare into Harry, who is looking up at him with big eyes pleading him to stop, and because Harry knows how great of a friend Niall is he isn’t all that surprised when he listens and just sighs shaking his head.

 

“All I’m sayin is” Niall starts as he turns to Zayn, “I’m not going to let you hurt him like you did last time. You hear me Zayn I’m not you know I love you but I’m not having him come running to me in fucking tears! Because I swear to god if he does I am finding you and I am killing you.”

 

Zayn nods with his face set serious as he keeps his gaze locked with Niall until he felt satisfied looking away and finally sitting down on the floor leaning on the couch that Louis is sitting on. Comfortable silence filled the room as they sit there looking at each other until Louis sighs and reaches for the remote. That’s when chaos ensued.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” They hear the front door shut, followed by pounding footsteps. “I KNOW YOURE HERE BITCH! I SAW YOU!”

 

Everyone looks at Harry as he and Zayn stand up, eyes locked. Zayn starts to walk towards Harry right as Liam walks into the room. He lunges for Zayn, grabbing the front of his shirt and punches his in the jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iknw im a piece of shit for not uploading in forever but look so much happened!!! am i forgiven!? omg anyway thats for waiting and thanks Ariel for helping me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TADA

Its tense in the living room everyone looking at Liam as he breathes heavily staring at Zayn.

“Liam what the hell is wrong with you?” Harry yells as he inspects Zayn’s jaw while Niall and Louis try to hold him back from attacking Liam.

“What the hell is wrong with you Harry?! I can’t believe you fucking slept with him! How long uh!!” Liam screams as Harry stills with his fingers on Zayn and turns to Liam with his mouth agape.

“Liam I don-“

“Don’t you fucking lie to me Harry! I saw you!!” Liam booms at Harry making him flinch slightly.

“How about we leave you two to talk?” Louis says as he ushers Niall and an angry Zayn out the door with a slam. Leaving the two of them standing across from each other with Liam glaring heavily breathing and Harry shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Liam ok”

“Really? You don’t know what I’m talking about?” he asks Harry burning holes through him with his glare. Harry starts to play with his shirt but keeps eye contact with Liam while shaking his head.

“Li, I did-“

“Don’t even Harry alright I saw it! I check to see what you’re doing and its Zayn’s dick down your fucking throat…”

“What? You have fucking cameras in here! Liam what the fuck you weren’t going to tell me?!”

Liam rolls his eyes and heads to their room with Harry hot on his heels, “Why so you could keep fucking Zayn without me knowing?”

Harry sighs and drags his hand over his face with a final huff, “Liam ok look I’m so sorry…I know you don’t think I am but really I am. I can have all of my stuff out by tomorrow if you want some space or something.” Liam turns to him with a look of disbelieve crossing his arms and just looks at Harry, he starts to fidget because he hates when Liam stares at him like this makes him feel like he’s being examined but before he could say that Liam spoke, “What makes you think I’m going to let you go? And what go to Zayn no way the wedding is still on Harry” he says before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Harry was frozen with his mouth ajar looking at the bathroom door even when he heard the shower running still frozen there. What the hell is he going to do?

                                                                                                                  *****

Harry quietly shuts the door behind him, every one waiting for him to speak. Niall’s chewing his fingernails, Louis and Zayn’s arms are crossed, Louis’ face showing bored over the situation and Zayn looks a mix between wanting to kill something and worried. Niall breaks the silence first. “H, look. If you need a place to stay, -.”

“You can stay with me.” Zayn interrupts.

Niall whips his head around at light speed. “Are you serious? You’re the problem here.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry mutters. “He made that very clear… the wedding is still on...” Louis scoffs the same time Niall and Zayn whisper a harsh ‘what’.

“I’m sure I’ve caused enough trouble for one day.”

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Tomlinson?” questions Niall.

“I’m gonna bounce, Nialler. Been here too long anyways. I have to-.” “

Wait. Sshhh.” Harry says, and everyone stills. They stand, listening for a moment.

Zayn looks at them. “What is it? I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. Liam was in the shower. We should hear w-.” Harry’s cut off by the bedroom door opening and Liam walking out, towel wrapped around his neck and joggers hanging off his hips.

Everyone backs up as he walks passed into the kitchen. They look around, genuinely terrified. It doesn’t help when they hear Liam say, “You all coming to get a beer or not?” One by one, they file into the kitchen, Harry first, Zayn last, as Liam passes out bottles, skipping Zayn.

“Don’t think you need one. I think you’ve enjoyed enough of my things for one weekend.” Niall, once again, chokes on his beer.

“Geez, Nialler. You need to slow down.” Liam warns him, and then turns back to Zayn. “Actually, I think we’re quite done here. I suggest you gather your own things and leave.” Zayn stares hard at Liam, almost challenging him. But with a quick look at Harry he, leaves the kitchen.

“Ni I think you should leave okay I wanna talk to Liam some more” Harry says quietly Niall was gone before he was half way done probably extremely uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Harry leans against the counter opposite of Liam looking intently at him before huffing out a breath.

“Liam…wh-why do you want the wedding to still be on? I don’t get that we, I’ve been thinking a lot-“

“Really? You had time to think in-between your little fuckfest with Zayn” Liam spits out causing to Harry to stop and take a deep breath and shake his head.

“Fuck you Liam ok. Yeah I fucked Zayn I fucked him a lot alright and I’m sorry but like I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted; him being  here just brought a lot of old feelings back and I mean I still love him” he whispers the last part more to himself than Liam realizing he really does still love him and smiles at the realization. He focuses back on Liam though and sees his eyes burning into him, “I just-we never really were going to work ok Li you never wanted what I want its always your way or nothing and that’s not how I fucking marriage should be based on!”

“You’re not leaving me, Harry.”

“You can’t force me to stay. I’m a grown ass man.”

“Oh is that so?” Liam stares him down, smirking, and it makes him uncomfortable. “Have you forgotten already whose money it is keeping you afloat? Keeping your mum and sister afloat? You can keep up your little white lies about how ‘business is booming’ for them but we both know who’s actually signing the checks that pay their bills.”

“Liam..” he whispers quietly but Liam ignores him while he stalks up to him and Harry looks away as silent tears flow from his eyes. He speaks again, low and easy. “How long do you think you all would make it without me?” Harry doesn’t speak and Liam takes a deep breath, gaining his composure perhaps. “Now,” he places his hand on Harry’s hip making him flinch and if he notices he doesn’t say anything. “How about you order us some Chinese? I’m dying for some general chicken.” Casually, he walks out of the kitchen slapping Harry on the ass on the way. Harry stands there, tears continuously flowing as he pulls out his phone immediately finding a text from Zayn. He deletes it without reading it, deletes the contact, and blocks the number. He loves Zayn. So much. But Gemma and his mum are his life. Without Liam’s money they’d be out on the streets. And he’ll do anything to make sure they’re happy and safe. What is living a lie compared to his family’s happiness?

                                                                                                                    *****

Harry has been thinking about what Liam said for three days now each time trying with no avail to stop the tears. Thinking, driving into work, when he goes into the office for a few hours to try and forget. He just finished finalizing paperwork for a two story house in downtown Seattle when he hears commotion on the other side of his door. Before he could get out anything Zayn comes barging in the room with his assistant, Maylee, behind him with a look of utter distress on her face.

“What the hell H? You ignoring me now?!” Zayn booms causing Harry and Maylee to both jump wide eyed, after Maylee rushes out shutting the door behind her. Harry watches her go mainly so he doesn’t meet Zayn’s glare, “H. answer me” he spits out.

“Why are you here Zayn?”

“Why are you ignoring me Harry?” Zayn asks as his jaw clenches walking over to Harry’s desk.

“Are you leaving him or not H?”

“No. I’m not leaving my fiancé Zayn.”

“What about us?”

“What about us, Zee? It was a mistake; it shouldn’t have even happened!”

“Harry” Zayn whispers but Harry shakes his head and finally stands walking further away from Zayn running his fingers through his hair.

“He threatened you didn’t he?” Zayn asks making Harry freeze with his eyes wide; Zayn nods his head and walks over to Harry pushing him against the wall with his hand on his chest.

“What did he threaten you with Harry?”

“Zee I-I can’t. please” Harry wetly whispers as tears start to run down his face. “Tell me.”

“H-he said he wouldn’t support mom and Gemma anymore and I love you ok but their family Zee…I can’t just leave because then they will be out on the street.”

“What about your salary here?” Harry huffs out a bitter laugh, “Like that will do any good, I don’t make that many sells and we’re a small company on top of that. It won’t do any good”

“I can help you” Zayn says sternly as Harry tries to move away but Zayn grabs his chin and turns him so they are looking each other in the eye and mumbles into Harry’s mouth, “Let me help you Jaan” before he attacks his mouth. It’s messy. Them kissing their hands grabbing and pulling anything they can reach with panting and whimpers getting louder and louder each passing minute. Zayn backs them away from the wall and before Harry knew he was on the floor on his back looking up at a wild Zayn.

Suddenly he disappears out of his sight leaving Harry confused until he hears his belt buckle rattle and then the familiar tug of his button being undone. Zayn kisses his happy trail while undoing the zipper leaving Harry breathless. He’s pulling his boxers and pants down breathing on his throbbing dick making Harry squirm with a whine.

“Zee come on…no-“he chokes on the last word because Zayn decides that was the perfect time to swallow his dick. Zayn deep throats it looking up at Harry who looks on the verge of coming in about 30 seconds so Zayn hollows out his cheeks sliding back up slowly, not forgetting to keep eye contact with Harry, he pulls off swirling his tongue around the head before he pulls off again to go to his balls slurping them up. Going back to his dick he speeds up the process by bobbing his head up and down while playing with Harry’s rim with the tip of his finger. Harry tensed up with his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed while cum spurts into Zayn’s mouth making him hum.

He pulls off giving Harry a dopey smile making him laugh as he pulls him up to him, kissing him unbuttoning his jeans pushing them and his boxers lower. He grabs his dick and starts to jack him off while kissing and biting his neck laughing into it when he hears Zayn cough out a curse. Both of them breathing hard into each other’s mouths as Harry speeds his hand up mumbling encouragements, it doesn’t take long for Zayn because moments after he’s tensing up and slamming his hand down next to Harry’s head spilling over Harry’s hand. They stay like that for a minute catching their breaths and just looking into each other’s eyes. Finally Zayn moves from on top of Harry lying by him shoulder to shoulder. Just lying there floating in their sex haze; Harry turns to Zayn hesitating before laying his body over his nearly covering him. Zayn smiles at him moving a fly away curl out of his face.

“Thanks shortie” Harry says with a smile

Zayn groans, “Harry I am not that short!” causing Harry to laugh which eventually causes Zayn laugh. The laughter dies down and they are back to the comfort silence, soothing really. The silence so soothing Harry was close to falling to sleep.

 

 

                                     “Jaan you don’t have to worry, I’ll always help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I'm sorry. School and work and the tour have all consumed my life. Be nice. Follow on tumblr: zaynwontletmelive. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

_“Zayn you know if you do this and he finds out he’ll hate you forever?” Louis states as both him and Zayn walk out of the big building owned by their rival Reginald. They have been fighting for years seeing as they both sell drugs in the same state, both trying to snatch the other’s clients._

_Zayn rolls his eyes as they both continue to walk toward his car that’s parked on the curb, he knows that Harry will be pissed beyond belief but that’s why they’re never going to tell him. He says as much to Louis receiving a snort in response, “Oh yeah that’s a great plan Zee, we won’t tell him. Great! So like I said when he finds out he’ll hate you forever.” He says before disappearing in the passenger side of the car. Zayn sighs and follows suit getting into the car and starting it before looking at Louis because he knows he’s right but this is the only way to keep him safe and keep his clients so hopefully Harry at least lets him explain if he finds out._

_Hopefully_

_****_

_Today is the day. Zayn has the hotel that he needs to send Harry to and Reginald is already there impatiently waiting, while Zayn and Harry are both still in their little apartment with Zayn huffing and yelling at Harry that he’s going to be late._

_“Why are you rushing me Zee?” Harry asks as he walks out of the bathroom in a black mesh top with a black tank underneath and black jeans. Jesus Christ Zayn might make him stay, fuck Reginald. Harry has a small smirk forming from watching Zayn look him up and down but when Zayn takes a step towards him he takes one back shaking his head with a giggle. “Zayn no, absolutely not! You were just rushing me, if we start we won’t stop and I’ll miss the meeting so. . .” he whispers as he puts his arms around Zayn’s shoulders and lightly kisses his lips pulling away when Zayn tries to deepen it, “I’ll see you later okay shortie?” Harry asks smiling knowing the reaction he’ll get._

_Zayn groans and pulls away frowning, “H I swear to god if you don’t stop calling me that. I’m not that much shorter than you!” he says fighting back a smile but he frowns again fidgeting with his shirt as Harry heads toward the door opening it and yelling out “Yeah yeah whatever you say babe see you later!” before shutting the door. It’s quiet in the living room and it makes Zayn fidget even more so he goes in their room and blast music until Harry comes back. Preparing for the fight that is going to happen._

_A few hours passed before he heard the tell-tale signs of the lock on their front door being turned and Harry’s voice spreading throughout the apartment. Zayn closes his eyes and winces as Harry slams the door and continues to yell. “Zayn Javadd FUCKING MALIK GET YOUR SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT ASS OUT HERE NOW!”_

_Fuck._

_*****_

It’s well after midnight as Harry bangs on Niall’s front door, desperate for someone to answer. He cranes his neck to try and see inside the front window. There’s no sign of movement but the light is on so someone has to be awake. He’s in the process of knocking again when Niall finally answers, wearing white underwear and socks. He smiles lightly.

“I assume you’re here to see Zayn?” he asks.

“Yeah, and you. I need to talk to the both of you,” he answers, walking over the threshold into the living room. “And put some clothes on, would ya?”

Zayn walks around the corner wearing black sweats and a white t-shirt, holding a spatula. “There’s no point asking. I’ve tried and he refuses.”

“That’s because you’re in my house, and in my house I like to be free. And why are you even here? Does Liam know where you are?” He and Harry walk to the kitchen and sit as the table while Zayn continues to make a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches.

“That’s sort of what I’m here about. I’ve figured out a way to leave Liam but I really need help. Here’s the thing: he and I share a bank account. Everything he makes and everything I make are all there. I have complete access to it so I can take out as much money as I need to whenever I want to. Niall, is there a way to make a withdrawal without being traced?”

“Yeah, it’s a bit complicated but I could do it. It would probably have to be to an account out of the country, too.”

Zayn seats himself at the table, along with the sandwiches and three beers. “I like where this is going.”

Harry smiles at him. “If we can empty that account, Liam would have nothing to hold over my head. I wouldn’t have to stay with him.” He picks up a sandwich and takes a bite. “I’m a fucking genius,” he says through the food in his mouth.

Niall grabs his beer and sandwich, walks back to the living room, saying over his shoulder, “If you were a genius you wouldn’t need me.”

Even though his back is turned, Harry flicks him off, smiling when he turns to look at Zayn who is looking at him with a serious expression chewing on his bottom lip. “So….Harry listen about that night. I-I just wanted to actually tell you I’m sorry, ok? I truly am because Louis warned me and when you closed that door going to that hotel I knew you would be furious but I still let you go . . . being a selfish prick and jesus baby I want you to know that I loved you then and I love you now ok and I didn’t want you to think that you were some disposal thing, because you are so far from that.” Zayn finishes choking back a sob looking down at his hands that are gripping a napkin that, Harry didn’t even see him grab, making his knuckles go white.

Harry who is still in his seat frozen, not necessarily sure what to do or say. Because yes he’s always wanted an apology but having the reassurance that Zayn didn’t see him a fuck-toy lifts a huge weight off Harry’s chest. So that’s why he finally gets up and walks around the kitchen table and pulls him into a bone crushing hug causing Zayn to cling to him and continue to cry, “I forgive you shortie” Harry says with a whisper hoping that will cause the other man to calm down. And it does.

“Goddammit Harry you always ruin a moment” Zayn says with a huff pulling away from him and slightly looking up to Harry. And as an afterthought he squints his eyes and says, “I’m not that short. I don’t even know why you started that.”

Harry smiles looking down at Zayn, “Because you’re my shortie Zee just accept it.” He laughs and pulls away from Zayn completely and goes back over to where he was originally looking at Zayn to find him pouting at him.

“Why are you so far?”

“Because before we do this I have something to ask”

Zayn lifts an eyebrow and waits for Harry to elaborate and Harry takes a deep breath and starts with looking at the counter. “I think we should try this again, like Zayn seeing you again lets me know that all those years I told myself I hated and didn’t miss seeing you wake up next to me every morning was total bullshit. So I think when we get the money to my account let’s go to Florida, or-or maybe back New York I don’t really care as long as I’m with you, so yeah” Harry ends awkwardly still not looking at Zayn.

He jumps at the feeling of arms circling around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder and pressing his lips on close to his ear, sighing causing Harry to let out a shiver.

“Let’s go get your money jaan.”

Harry smiles and calls for Niall to come back in the kitchen so they can buckle down and figure out the plan. It took a few hours but they came up with something that should not only keep Liam in the dark about the entire operation until the two men are out of the state but also for Harry to get all of his money without any worry about getting arrested when Liam does find out. So they go to sleep practically giddy from excitement of what the next day holds.

 

One Month Later

Harry couldn’t be happier with his life right now he has amazing husband, a perfect house overlooking the beautiful country that is Italy, and so much money he hardly knows what to do with it. So yeah his life is pretty perfect he thinks as he sips his wine on the balcony attached to their bedroom. His phone vibrates pulling him out of his trance, seeing as its unknown number he frowns at the phone but answers it anyway.

“You’re a hard person to get a hold of Harry”

He sucks in a breath and slams his head into the chair he was currently sitting in. Of course it would be Liam, right he is feeling great and loving life. Dammit.

“Yeah well I didn’t want to hear from you” Harry says honestly looking over his shoulder making sure Zayn is still sleeping. He is.

“You took a lot of money Harry you that. A lot of it I can get the authorities involved-“

“It was a joint account Liam the authorities aren’t going to do anything about it” Harry reminds Liam.

“I’m going to get that money back do you hear me?”

Harry rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone telling himself that he’s going to have to change numbers again when he feels Zayn’s arms wrapping around his neck and his lips grazing his cheek.

“Hey babe, so what do we have planned today?” He asks tilting his head at Harry who looks at him with a smile.

 

             Yeah, Harry thinks his smile growing, he has a pretty perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm a pos :(( but my Microsoft deactivated on my computer and I had really bad writer's block...just everything was going wrong! but I hope you liked this story im going to try and work harder on good storytelling because tbh I feel like this isn't very strong of a fic but maybe I'm just being too hard on myself? Anyway I have two fics that are about to be in the works but it might take some time for it to be published seeing as I don't have Microsoft haddy on my computer :( but thanks for taking this rife with me :) and like always comment and talk to me about the fic if you want and my tumblr is: zaynwontletmelive ! Once again Thank you and love you guys!!!


End file.
